At present, displays are operated in various modes, such as mouse operation, remote control operation and touch operation, and so on. With the development and upgrading of display technologies, users have put more requirements on the functions and operation modes of displays, wherein the human-machine interaction operation becomes a development trend of far-end remote control operations.
Related art displays, for example, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are all passive display structures. A TFT-LCD is taken as an example below for illustration. Light emitted from a backlight passes through a lower polarizer, which is modulated by liquid crystals (abbreviated as LC) and then detected by an upper polarizer, thereby exhibiting different intensities.